The present invention relates to a system for managing schedule information which is utilized in the field of OA (office automation) or HA (home automation), and more particularly to a schedule management system for supporting a schedule adjustment made between remote users.
Conventionally, in this type of system, user's schedule data is stored only within a specific schedule data storage unit, and a command input unit operated by the user can create instructions to only one schedule data storage. Therefore, the schedule adjusting function has been available only the restricted users whose data is stored within the single data storage, which can be operated via the command input unit by the users.
In such a conventional system, however, when the users are scattered at the remote locations, it has been impossible to share the schedule adjusting function among the remote users, since the schedule data storage unit is provided for each group of users.